bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Alzanino/archiwum1
Re: Edycje *Wybacz, spodobało mi się edytowanie artykułów, a stykam się z tym po raz pierwszy i dopiero się uczę tego wszystkiego. --Crasher96 20:21, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) *Sorki teraz już wiem *Wybacz ale nie wiem za bardzo jak, nigdzie nie mogę otrzymać pomocy, na tej wiki czegoś takiego nie ma. *Ale właśnie tak robię, zapisuję na swojego kompa i przesyłam na tą wikię. *A i nie wiem jak zrobić tabelę postaci (tą, która jest przy każdej postaci na początku artykułu) *Ok, dzięki *A dokładniej? Niektóre moje teksty są niezgodne z prawdą? Jeśli tak to wybacz, postaram się nie popełniać tego błędu w przyszłości. *No nie za bardzo, a powinienem? Jeśli tak to będę tak robił, dotąd używałem tej opcji tylko do linków. *Wybacz, ale mógłbyś nie edytować artykułu, gdy go edytuje? Bo skasował mi się przez to artykuł nad, którym chwilę pracowałem, chyba, że nie dostałemś informacji :) *Dobra nie ważne znam go prawie na pamięć :) *Mam prośbę, mógłbyś przetłumaczyć komendę uwalniającą Zanpakuto Jirobo? I jeszcze sprawdzic czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem imię jego Zanakuto *Dzięki, chciałem nadrobić te kilka tygodni mojej nieobecności, ale nie myśl sobie, że to wszystko :). A co do błędów, to sory, nie zauważyłem. *Coś ty, po prostu pamiętam, do tego obrazki mi przypominają. Poza tym zaczynam czytać mangę od nowa, jestem gdzieś przy 186 chapterze. Fakt lekko bazuję na angielskiej wiki, ale bardziej patrzę na objętość tekstu. *Wybacz, po prostu zauważyłem w ważnych pojęciach, że Dangai jest na czerwono, więc założyłem, że nie ma tego artykułu. Funkcja sysopa Witaj. Dzisiaj dostałem uprawnienia zarządzania tą wikią, lecz doceniam również twoją pracę, dlatego chcę ci zaproponować stanowisko sysopa. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz i Bleach Wikia będzie wyglądała coraz lepiej ;). --Ponuraaak 18:24, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Wonderweiss Już naprawiłem Wonderweiss'a Margera. Artykuły Mam prośbę. Naprawiaj każdy zniszczony artykuł, bo ja już nie wyrabiam. Tosen Tosen nie został przyjęty do Vizardów, mimo iż posiada maskę Hollowa, nie jest przyjęty ponieważ Vizardami są Ichigo, Hirako itd. Fracción Grimmjowa Alzino czy mógłbyś napisać coś o Fracción Grimmjowa? Edycja Cześć, Alzanino, my się jeszcze nie znamy, jestem nowy i nazywam się Generał TigerDragon i jak dostałem od Ponuraka info na e-mailu, że zmieniłeś coś w cześć Muramasy i Renjiego Abarai, mógł powiedzieć co zmieniłeś, bo nie pamiętam już tych rzeczy, który dodałem lub sam przerobiłem. Pozdrawiam! P.S. Sam dodałem te umiejętność Muramasy i część w Bankai Renjiego, tylko ten pierwszy widziałem tylko raz, ale zapamiętałem szczegółowo, nie uważasz. Przekierowanie Witam. Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, jak się tutaj robi przekierowania? Te z klasycznej Wikipedii tutaj nie działa. Pozdrawiam. Siema Z podziwem patrzę jak jesteś oddany tej stronie. Postaraj się o stopień Biurokraty. Ja też napiszę coś do Ponuraaaka Wielkie pozdrowienia Dla fana Bleacha!!!!!!! Re: Szablon Em... ten? --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 20:06, lis 29, 2010 (UTC) Proszę ;). Wszystko zdaje się działać. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 20:25, lis 29, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma za co. Przy okazji, wstaw swój podpis (--~~~~) tutaj, w odpowiedniej rubryce. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 20:30, lis 29, 2010 (UTC) W preferencjach, w polu "Twój podpis" wklejasz tamten kod. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 14:36, lis 30, 2010 (UTC) W polu "Twój podpis" wklej ten kod: [[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Dyskusja)]] --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 15:23, lis 30, 2010 (UTC) Ach, zapomniałem jeszcze. Pod tym zaznacz "Traktuj podpis jako wikikod (nie linkuj automatycznie całości)" ;-). --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 15:28, lis 30, 2010 (UTC) Polecam się na przyszłość ;> --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 15:38, lis 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Regulamin Hm. Wejdź na gadu. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 14:13, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) Funkcja biurokraty Cześć. W ostatnim czasie straciłem zapał do udoskonalania tej wikii. Dlatego też chciałbym nadać ci uprawnienia biurokraty (pff, już nadałem). Jeżeli nie chciałbyś, powiedz. Przepraszam, że bez uzgodnienia, ale ciężko cię wyłapać na gadu. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 09:42, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) diagram "battle score Yamamoto genryuu saia Już go dodałęm. i jak.. podoba się?:) Ciekawostki Alzanino, słuchaj co myślisz o tym, co do dałem w ciekwostkach na temat, że Barragan był jedynym, który nienawidził Aizena. Dobre co! Shunsui Czy zamierzasz robić coś z Shunsuiem? Bo chciałbym go zedytować, ale pisze, żeby nic nie robić, bo ty ją będziesz edytował. To spoko i sory za to Reiatsu, zawsze mi się wydawało, że pisze się Reitatsu :P kurcze da się skasować zdjęcie? jeśli tak to jak? Bo jak widzisz nie zauważyłem zdjęcia wyżej i dodałem to samo ;/ Strona główna * Jak jest ze stroną główną? Tylko admini mogą zmieniać jej zawartość? Bo chciałbym zmienić polecany artykuł, najnowszy rozdział itd. * Czyli nie moge zmieniać, ale mogę podać propozycje polecanego artykułu, obrazka i cytatu? * A do polecanego artykułu też się daje propozycje? Czy mogę go po prostu zmienić? * Czyli dać propozycje artykułu? Gdzie są te propozycje? Rukia i inne artykuły * To pytanie może wydać się dziwne, ale dla mnie jest ważne. Widzisz niektóre artykuły z Fabuły są mało rozwinięte, a w przypadku Rukii chce go rozwinąć do granic możliwości, ale nie wiem czy nie byłoby niewłaściwe z mojej strony, jeślibym zniszczył pracę innych edytorów, którzy napisali te krótsze artykuły. Nnoitra Jiruga Alzano, czemu wymazałeś tę ostatnią część do mojej ciekawostki o Nnoitrze, kiedy patrzył na Nel, że chciał ją przeprosić. Mógłbyś mi to wyjaśnić? Re: Aizen *Nie ma sprawy ;) *Kurde informacje są strasznie pomieszane, a niektóre ważne zajmują nieco jedną linijkę. Skończyłem jedną serię w Rukii, więc teraz zajmę się tym, ale będę musiał większość skasować i rozwinąć, co trochę mi zajmie ;) *Na dzisiaj chyba tyle zrobie, bo muszę iść, może być kilka błędów w tym co napisałem, więc mógłbyś je poprawić? Robiłem to trochę na szybko. Resztę skończę jutro, może nawet dzisiaj. Spotlight Witam, niedługo będzie zmiana spotlightów na nowe. Chcę wiedzieć czy jesteś zainteresowany zmianą obrazka i tekstu na spotlightcie dla Bleach Wiki? Jeśli nie, to albo zostanie ten sam, albo zamienię go na spotlight jakieś innej wiki. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 12:45, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) :Tak będzie wyglądał spotlight dla Twojej wiki. right|200px :Gdybyś potrzebował jeszcze jakieś pomocy, napisz. Może jesteś zainteresowany nowym rozszerzeniem dla swojej wiki? Np. systemem odznak lub narzędziem do tworzenia top list, gdzie użytkownicy mogą głosować na swoje ulubione rzeczy. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 17:52, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Zaklęcia * Jak stworzyć stronę z nowym zaklęciem? Gdy chce ją zrobić pisze mi, że ta strona już jest. Prawda, że jest, ale to tylko przekierowanie do tabeli w Kido. * Ok, chyba sobie poradzę Edycja wyglądów i osobowości Hozukimaru, Wabisuke oraz Tenkena. Cześć, Alzanino, co myślisz o moich edycjach, mimo tych błędów ortograficznych. Są bardzo ciekawie sformuowane, jak myślisz? Re: Admin *Dzięki, miło mi. Nawet nie wiem co napisać :P Postaram się dobrze wypełniać swoje nowe obowiązki.--Crasher96 17:54, kwi 15, 2011 (UTC) Obrazek *Siemka, czemu mi skasowałeś obrazek :P Tamten miał być w następnym akapicie. Zrozum, że ja co akapit zapisuję sobie treść, bo czasami komp mi się resetuje :P. --Crasher96 *Dobra już cofnąłem. ;) --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Zapytaj)]] 13:06, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) Sado Sado jest Fullbringerem. Sorry jest dodany nie zauwazyłem Szablon *no o to mi chodziło :P--[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 13:15, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) *Zrobiłem, zobacz czy dobrze to wygląda.--[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 16:55, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) *To miło :) Kasaki *czemu skasowałeś notkę o jego energii duchowej?--[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 20:07, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) *Co z tego? Wszystko musi być tak jak na ang. wiki? Gdyby się dokładniej przyjrzeć to angielska wikipedia ma kilka niedopisanych informacji. A skoro Kasaki był 3 oficerem to musiał być silny, jedyne o co można się kłócić to przymiotnik do energii duchowej, ponieważ niewiadomo czy była wysoka, ogromna, duża itd. --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 14:41, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) *Oficerzy? Do tego trzeci? Nie żartuj, na pewno on znał. Skoro był trzeci, to był trzeci najlepszy w dywizji. --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 19:54, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, daj spokój, przecież ja tu przedstawiam same fakty, są nie do odrzucenia :P--[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 19:58, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) *Więc jak? --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 20:06, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) *Echh... skoro tak mówisz... jednak wiec, że dalej się z tym nie zgadzam :P --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 20:13, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ekwipunek *Chodzi o tarczę Shihoin. --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 17:02, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) *Dzięki spodobała mi się jego mina, to pokolorowałem go i wstawiłem :P choć i tak mi jakoś nie wyszło, ale to przez wymiary :P --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 17:08, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) *A to spoko, ale zrobię tak jak pokoloruje go od nowa :P Współpraca Witam. Chciałbym zapytać czy istniała by możliwość rozpoczęcia współpracy z Waszą stroną. Jeśli to możliwe proszę o kontakt na gg 35057457. Odpisze napewno i wyjaśnię o co chodzi. Re: Metastacia *A sory, nie wiedziałem którego szablonu używać, bo w innych artykulach Hollowów są różne szablony. --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 16:41, maj 18, 2011 (UTC) .. wejdź na gg jak będziesz mógł[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 11:38, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Arrancar *A, rozumiem, później się tym zajmę. --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 16:21, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ichigo *Nie rozumiem. Mam poczytać całą mangę? Czy przeczytać jego artykuł i dokonać korekt? --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 13:18, cze 8, 2011 (UTC) *No spoko, właściwie myślałem nad edytowaniem całego arta, ale to gdzieś na wakacjach, oprócz mocy i umiejętności oczywiście :) --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 13:54, cze 8, 2011 (UTC) *Nie, czemu? Sztuczna Karakura jest dla mnie ok, choć najbardziej znam się na Agencie Shinigami. Michel nie wiem czy wiesz, ale połowa Michela jest po angielsku :\[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 21:08, cze 16, 2011 (UTC) heh sorki nie zauważyłem, po prostu byłem troszkę zdziwiony angielskim tekstem:D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 21:11, cze 16, 2011 (UTC) Białe paski Coś musi być nie tak z szablonem, jako zalogowany wszedłem na stronę przez Google Chrome i było ok, jako wylogowany przez IE zostałem zasypany błędami skryptów. Jeśli nie uda ci się tego zrobić to jutro się przyjrzę. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 21:56, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nie wiem czy cos zmienialem nie moge teraz sprawdzic, ale moge na 100% ze cos jest nie tak z tymi szablonami, wszedłem na strone jakieś postaci, to mi tragicznie zlagowalo cala przegladarke ze nic nie moglem pisac. Na WikiAktywności nie widze zadnego bledu jesli mozesz wyslij mi screena jak to ma wygladac i daj link do szablonow ktore kopiowales. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 09:08, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikia *Jest spoko, tylko się jeszcze do niego nie przyzwyczaiłem ;p --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 10:21, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) *Sam nie wiem... w trybie źródłowym nie ma tych dziwnych znaków, które są potrzebne do różnych terminów, np. Zanpakut'o'. A w tamtym było --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crasher96']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|(Dyskusja)]] 17:33, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) *No, też tak sądzę ;) --[[Użytkownik:Crаsher|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|/Zapytaj/]] 07:21, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Powrót? Heh, myślę, że zacznę coś pomagać, o ile w te wakacje nie zatracę się w wir grania w moją ukochaną grę BlazBlue :) Ale zwykle w nocy siedzę, to jak znajdę jakiś błąd lub coś w tym stylu to poprawię. 'Night Vision' Dyskusja Blog BlazBlue Wiki Re: LICENCJA *Ach, to świetnie, tylko ciekawe co grozi za pogwałcenie tych praw ;/... [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|/Zapytaj/]] 19:55, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) *Do artów? Zrób jeden dla przykładu, a ja się do tego przystosuje i zrobię resztę :) [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|/Zapytaj/]] 20:35, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) *Ale do każdego obrazka, czy tylko do tych, które sami zrobiliśmy? [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|/Zapytaj/]] 20:15, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Szablon 5 Dywizja *O wiele lepiej :) [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|/Zapytaj/]] 15:46, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Znaki *Zauważyłem ostatnio, że w edytorze zniknął gdzieś znak "ō'", gdzie jest tylko duże "'Ō'". Troszeczkę przeszkadza mi to w edycjach, więc mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić? [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crаsher|/Zapytaj/]] 11:18, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Galeria Hirako Z tym to wiem, ale chciałem później dodać. Z nazwą chyba faktycznie coś pomyliłem. Jeszcze kilka dni i odzyskam wprawę, na razie dziękuję za poprawianie błędów. ;p --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'''Ponuraaak]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 17:54, lip 18, 2011 (UTC)